Insane Standard
by Super Sheba
Summary: A biology class, bored students, just another ordinary day in the life of nine adepts? Yeah right.


****

SS: Hello, and welcome to Insane Standard.  This fic is told in the point of view of Sheba.  It is an AU of course!  I do not own Golden Sun and I never will.  

****

****

Insane Standard 

I sat in biology class, staring at the clock, attempting to tune out the teacher's high-pitched, monotone voice.  The tiny red second hand seemed to tick slower and slower with each passing second.  A yawn escaped me as Kraden continued to ramble on and on about the wondrous miracle of life in great detail.  This was going to be a VERY long day.  

"For crying out loud, it's not like we're in sex ed.!" yelled an auburn haired girl, her chocolate colored eyes glued to the ceiling as she tossed a wad of paper at the teacher.  She appeared to be counting the dots to quell her boredom.  "A little less description would be nice!"

"That will be enough Miss Jenna!" Kraden said as he turned around to glare at Jenna. 

I could not help but laugh; seeing the sight of high-pitched voice Kraden trying to stare Jenna down was hilarious.  Clearly pictured within my mind was a chipmunk yelling at a hawk before being eaten.   Kraden turned around and continued to write on the board.  

"Now class, continue to take down the notes I have written on the board, and turn to page 367 in your textbooks." Kraden said absent-mindedly as he searched for his own copy of the text.  

Jenna was happily chewing away at her gum, smacking it obnoxiously and blowing the occasional bubble, then bursting it with a loud pop.  It was obvious she was aware of her bad behavior, but she seemed to revel in it with amusement.  A rebellious twinkle shone in her deep brown eyes, as she pulled out another stick of gum, adding it to the already immense wad of gum sitting stickily on her tongue.  I saw Jenna turn her head and stare dreamily at Garet.  Flaming red hair protruded from his head straight into the air, and his well-muscled chest seemed to attract many a female, not to mention the handsome features upon his face.  Unfortunately, Garet was not a man of many words.  In fact, his vocabulary consisted of food, hot, hey, and babe. Most girls became quickly offended by him, slapping him across the face before turning their heels and leaving.  Yet still, Jenna was very attracted to the bloke.  

Miss goody-two shoes and my best friend, sat quietly in the back of the room twirling her silky cerulean hair around her finger.  Mia never said much, but she had to be the sweetest person anyone would ever meet.  Never had she uttered a cruel or derogatory word to anyone, even those deserving a good beating.  Taking down notes, Mia stared at the board with feigned interest, every few minutes nodding her head vigorously as though she was actually paying attention.  Though she was very modest about it, Mia was extremely intelligent and far too smart for the class she had been placed in.  Poems covered the piece of paper she had been "taking notes" on, though approximately half of it was filled with various ways of writing Mrs. Isaac Glenn.  She let out a sigh as she awaited the end of class, patiently looking forward to conversing with Isaac.  A voice shattered Mia's fantasy, pulling her back into reality.  Oh how she dreaded biology.

"Yo Kraden, how about I take you to pick up some chicks?" a blue haired man asked with a smirk on his face. 

Alex.  I shuddered as I turned behind me to look at Mia, who was now sending him death glares from across the room.  

"Good ol' Mia." I thought to myself.  "Maybe someday she'll beat up that loser like he deserves!"

Knowing Kraden would be too distracted to deal with my antics, I got up and walked over to Mia's chair.  I pulled a green crayon out of my pocket, then firmly placed a purple one in Mia's hand.  A smile spread across her face as she realized what we were going to do.

"Mia, let's save this class!" I said excitedlyb as I saluted her and headed towards the back wall.

The back wall was creamy white in color and quite bare.  It stood naked and cold, void of color.  A lonely presence emanated from the back wall as it stood plainly.  A call arose from the lonely wall, yearning for color.  I stepped up to the wall with Mia, crayon in hand.

"Sheba, let's get to work!" Mia exclaimed as we began to intricately plan our rescue, and believe me, if anyone needed rescuing, it was my biology class.

I beckoned Jenna over to help, a mischievous look rising in her eyes.  Jenna's chocolate orbs suddenly grew wide in shock as she stared at Mia, illustrating the wall in purple crayon.  

"So, did Miss Goody-Two shoes finally come over to the dark side?"  Jenna laughed as she patted her friend on the back.

Though completely opposite in personalities, Jenna and Mia were the best of friends, always ready to stick up for one another.

Jenna stared at the wall, her eyes again growing to the size of dinner plates.   

"Wow, this plan, it's brilliant!" Jenna exclaimed rather loudly, causing several students to turn around and stare at the spectacle.

"I have but one question." I told Jenna flatly.  "How much hair gel does Garet use?"

Staring at the plan closely, Jenna licked her lips, her brow furrowed in concentration, then answered rebelliously, "Enough." 

Jenna waltzed over to Garet, tapping him on the shoulder, then grabbing him by the hand.

"Hey babe, you're hot!" Garet said with a stupid smile on his face.

"Garet! YOU JERK!" Jenna screamed as she slapped him across the face, leaving a red mark in the shape of a handprint across his cheek.  

Tugging Garet by the arm towards Mia and I, Jenna led him and forced his head down.  When Garet's head was at the same level as Kraden's behind, Jenna stopped, and began to form fire in her hand.  She held them up to Garet's bottom, and he howled in pain, his hair aimed in the direction of the target.  Trying to escape the painful flames, Garet ran forward, straight towards Kraden.  On impact with Kraden's bottom, the old man jumped and let out a squeal.  Garet began to run madly after the teacher as Mia, Jenna, and I prodded him forward with assorted blasts of psynergy.  Laughter filled the room as my classmates snickered at the shrieking staff member.   I quickly opened the door, and as though by some act of God, lo and behold, the milk truck was parked a few feet away from the classroom.   Throwing open the back doors of the large semi, Mia beckoned us forward as we corralled Kraden into the truck.  Jenna slammed the doors closed, placing a piece of wood between the two handles, making escape impossible.  The large truck drove away slowly, just as we had stepped back onto the sidewalk.  I dusted my hands off on my skirt, leaving a dirty stain on my school uniform.  I walked up to my friends and smiled, as students filtered out of the classroom joyously.

"Anyone want to see which of the guys gets drunk the fastest?" I asked with a bored tone in my voice.

"Okay, Mia replied, up for the challenge.  "I bet  fifty on Isaac."


End file.
